


a cock in the dark, a step in the park

by forkflower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Excellent, Late night talks, Other, Self Aware, canonverse, heat waves reference, im winning the contest btw, its accurate bc I’ve been in the room as they called, i’m teefumz, pls read, roasting both of their work ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflower/pseuds/forkflower
Summary: hi I’m teefumz. (vals sister, Jellos bitch)I’m an excellent writer. Pls read or else.
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	a cock in the dark, a step in the park

The hum of the TV speaker faded into near nothingness as Val lazily pointed the remote upwards and turned the volume even lower than it was before.

She tossed it aside next to her, somewhere into the mess of rustled sheets in her bed. 

Staring up blankly, she sighed, light flickering on and off onto the ceiling as some random VOD autoplayed on the screen across the room.

What an exhausting week. Absolutely terrible. 

School work had been backed up, she spent hours every afternoon on the computer trying to get work done, which was evermore difficult due to the stress of her parents dishing her out at any opportunity they could get. 

She was fifteen. A fifteen year old girl, with shit to do, responsibilities, with a whole world of her own. The last thing she needed ruining her day was being lectured. Who the fuck gets yelled at for leaving a cup in their room?

She’d been frustrated with the steady decline of engagements on her recent posts. The stupidly continuous argument with her boyfriend. Her sisters fucking attitude when she asked about where her pants were.

She turned her head to the side, staring at her phone, faced down on the nightstand beside her. 

Don’t reach for it. Just try to go to sleep. You have no one to talk to, anyways.

Against her conscience, she impulsively reached for it, stopping before she pulled it towards her. I’ll just check the time.

_2:46_. She slammed the screen down again.

She was absolutely exhausted. She spent almost every single class fighting with herself to keep her head from dropping to her desk. So why is it that when she has the opportunity to, she absolutely cannot drift away into sleep?

She wished she could close her eyes and become distracted from the constant buzzing in her head.

The thought that there’s something to do had been clouding her mind of willing productivity. 

At least she had the next few days to work on that project. Her school gave the students a three day weekend for... a holiday? She didn’t know, and she couldn’t bring herself to care any less.

The light shuttering around her continued to flicker on the walls, her hands, the bedspread. 

They stopped altogether when she shut her eyes.

_Go to sleep. Go to sleep._

_She couldn’t go to sleep. Fuck it._

She impulsively pulled the phone towards her, display too bright in contrast to the dimness of the room.

She tapped on the Instagram icon after fiddling with the incompetent Touch ID feature she still had. And although she could’ve checked the insights of her recent post, responded to a few of her hundreds of DM’s, or literally do anything productive, she couldn’t convince herself to do much more than scroll emptily through her timeline.

So she launched Youtube, Tiktok, and god have mercy on her,  _Snapchat_ . She was met with blanks before she could spend more than ten minutes on each.

_3:13_.

Her stomach was dense with the unfamiliar feeling of loneliness. She had barely spoken to anyone since she locked herself in her room after school. That must’ve been at... 2:30 in the afternoon. She just wanted to hold a conversation with someone. Maybe vent, maybe not. But there was no one to talk to at  3 in the morning. At least, people who weren’t just followers trying to cancel her for growing a following by drawing anime boys as provocatively dressed food chain workers.

So then out of desperation, Val checked her discord servers. Just for an ounce of human interaction, just as a reassurance that she wasn’t completely alone.

_Jellomp4 is online._

Why the hell is this thing up at this hour. They were in the same timezone, it was past 3AM for them too. 

You know what, what sense would it be to judge why someone is awake at the same hour that you’re awake?

Jello was what she considered a closer mutual of hers. They had exchanged their phone numbers, they talk on the regular. Every day. Their conversations were always eventful. Good content for IG story posts. Even better for the her reoccurring cameos on the account that explains all of Jello’s stories. 

Val always referred to them as her adopted child. Whenever mentioning them to another mutual, she had always followed up with something along the lines of, _‘_ _This is the rat that I’ve taken under my wing.’_

And you know what, she didn’t have anyone better to talk to. 

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_“What.”_

She put on a fake voice, exaggerated and almost unbearably obnoxious. “ Jellomp4 , my best friend, how are you?”

“What time is it for you?” Jello was monotonous, as how they were during the discord calls they usually had.

“It’s uh,” she glanced to the top of the screen, “3:15. Same as you.”

“Why are you up?”

“I just can’t find a crumb of tiredness, tonight.” Val tugged away the cord of her charger to unplug it and held the phone up to her ear. “Every time I close my eyes I just picture you. Too scary for me to fall asleep.”

“That was me. It wasn’t a dream.” Jellos voice was just louder than a whisper. They had said before that the walls in their house were paper thin. There was loud, muffled rubbing of the phone microphone on fabric. 

“Why are _you_ up?” Val rolled over onto her right side, throwing her head down into the cooler pillow.

“No one my age who’s as successful as me has a normal sleeping schedule.”

“We instagram artists are pretty business savvy, huh?”

“Yes,” Jello cleared their throat. “But maybe one day you’ll get to my level.”

“I can’t stand you.”

“No, you couldn’t live without me.”

Val had to stifle a laugh as to not boost their ego. “No- well, well, you know what, Jello?”

“What?”

“You’re just my _bestest_ , westest fwend.”Val snorted.

“Oh, fuck off.”

She shoved her face into the sheet just below the pillow, wheezing and kicking her legs out from under the comforter. “But you know what, I cherish you. I hate to give you credit, but life would be a little less interesting without a snappy side character like you.”

“I get that a lot- ‘ve heard it a lot. I’d hate to compliment you-“

“Compliment me, Jellomp4. Boost my ego even more-“

“I... I guess that if you were to potentially... go missing... or die... then, I would shed a single, chaste tear.”

“I’m glad you finally acknowledge your intense, dire, _blossoming_ feelings for me.”

“I didn’t acknowledge jack shit.” And in the faintest mumble, “I wouldn’t call it ‘blossoming’.”

Val brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, fingers rubbing at the goosebumps forming from the AC running above her.

“Not blossoming?”

“Nothing new.”

“Aw, Jello, you’re such a sweet baby. I could just give you a smooch. Make it wet too.”

Jello paused, started a sentence and cutting themself off to say, “...Yeah, yeah. I’m getting tired.”

“Don’t go to sleep, who am I gonna talk to?”

“I didn’t say I was going.”

It wasn’t that special of a statement. It was them saying what they meant, they weren’t planning on hanging up. _So why did that trigger an extra few painfully fast beats in her chest?_

Val scoffed an intrusive thought away. “Actually no, you should go. Changed my mind.”

“...No, I don’t think I will. As annoying as you are, I don’t have anyone to talk to either.”

“Just own up to it, you want to talk to me.”

“Well lying is just mean.”

“You’re a mean person-“

“I am not. Maybe to people who I like.” Jellos voice raised in pitch, defensive and sarcastic.

Val liked their voice. It was soft- sweet, even. And they were right, with people they weren’t as comfortable with they could be nice. Well, if nice meant less bitchy. 

“If I’d never had an actual conversation with you I’d think you’re super shy, wholesome,  _kinda_ sarcastic, but not to this extent.”

“You don’t know what I look like.”

“Not by your dashingly good looks,” Her voice heightened into a laugh. “Your voice. It’s terrible. You sound like a doormat.”

“You step on me, I’ll rip your spine out from your throat.”

“See? Sound so sweet. Your words don’t match your tone.”

“Well your voice,” Jello shuffled and moved closer to the mic of the phone, “Its _obnoxious_.”

“Yeah?”

“And  _irritating_ -“

“Keep it coming-“

“And it  _burns_ .” They choked as soon as the sentence ended. “-Wait, wait-“

Val gasped, exaggeratedly. “Was that a Heat Waves reference?” 

“ No .”

“I melt you?”

“No- I’m not doing it.”

“Do it.”

“I’d rather shove a spoon into my belly button.” 

“You’re already so far-“ Val laughed.

“If I will, could you leave me alone?” 

“Anything for you.”

Jello sighed. “ _You burn me._ ”

The goosebumps on her knees and forearms disappeared, warmth spreading from her chest through her body and up to her face.

“Wasn’t so hard, appeasing me and my satisfaction.”

“You just like to make me squirm.”

“It’s my favorite. Are you complaining?”

“Never said that.” Their voice was laced with spite.

_Her cheeks felt so hot._

“...What time is it?”  _She needed to tone the conversation down._

The call got quiet as Jello lifted the phone from their ear. “ 3:44 .”

“You still tired?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna go to bed?”

“...Are  _you_ tired?”

“Not really.”

“Then no,” Their tone was flat. “I’ll stay up with you.”

“Whatever you say, Jellomp4. My  best friend.”

“You keep this up, and we’re going to have issues. Don’t you have a white boy to go pine over?”

“Why yes, but don’t you have a failing art account to go ignore?” She smirked, gaze falling onto the ripples and dips in the ceiling.

“You’re one to talk, the likes have been declining since you stopped drawing twinks in hooters outfits.”

“I don’t wanna hear anything from the horniest child I know,” She followed a ridge along the corner of the ceiling. “Who channels their trauma into humor.”

“Your only personality is being annoying and having a god complex.”

“And who gon’ check me?!” She couldn’t hold in an ugly laugh. “Y’know how many bitches I pull with this god complex?”

“Wouldn’t work on me, never.”

The light from the TV still flickered light onto the wall. “Never heard more cap.”

Jello exhaled, sighing deeply. “Shut up.”

“Admit your feelings for me.”

“I’d never admit it,” Jello clicked their tongue in annoyance.

“Never admit it? So I could have you if I wanted you?” She teased.

“Wouldn’t say that. More like I can’t stand your ego. Cant stand what it does to me.”

Val took a longer break of silence after their response. “What does it do to you?”

Jello scoffed. “ _What doesn’t it do to me_?”

The heat in her face came back just as she had thought it was fading away. A flutter in her stomach made her want to throw up.  _What the hell was happening?_

She had a boyfriend. She couldn’t be blushing because of a someone else. Especially because of a 13 year old. 

“Gonna need some elaboration.”

_Why the hell did she say that?_

“God, I don’t know-“

“You don’t know?”

“ _I don’t_. Cant explain it.”

“Try.”

“It kills me. You kill me,” Jello sounded exasperated, frustrated. “I wish it wasn’t in a good way.”

Her heart was pounding through her chest, head clouding in a feeling she couldn’t recognize.

They sighed. “You have that effect on people, I guess- on me. It _pisses_ me off.”

“What effect?”

“God, you’re stupid. You make it so _hard_ , Jordynn-“

_Why the fuck was it so hot in her room? Why was her stomach in physical pain, why was there a pulsing behind her temples?_

“-I don’t know how I haven’t fucking fallen yet.”

“Fallen for what?”

“ _You_ , dipshit!”

A long pause. She had to process. Her thumb was hovering over the End Call button.

“...Jello?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“...Okay. Bye.”

The call ended. 

She checked the time.  4:02. 

She rolled over, plopping down onto her stomach and slamming her phone back into its place on the nightstand. She couldn’t tell if her AC was even on anymore.

Val had a lot to think about that night. She wasn’t a stranger to all-nighters.


End file.
